Flocons de Neige
by NocturneShadow
Summary: De la neige en banlieue de New York? Et s'il y avait un peu de magie là-dessous? One shot, raiting T pour contenu un peu plus mature, vous êtes prévenu, Jareth x Sarah


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas.

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

~ ¤ F l o c o n s de N e i g e ¤ ~

Le soleil avait terminé une rapide course, cédant la place à la nuit. Il était à peine 16h43. Sarah en avait profité pour sortir un peu à l'extérieur. Le parc, en cette saison, était désert la plupart du temps. Aussi la jeune femme y avait-elle fait une petite escapade. Ses parents étant partis avec Toby au centre commercial et comme elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle avait enfin la chance d'aller où elle le voulait sans contrainte de la part de sa belle-mère. Après tout, à 17 ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme autonome.

Malgré tout, Sarah était revenue hâtivement chez elle. La météo l'y ayant forcée. De gros flocons blancs tourbillonnaient dans le ciel avant d'atteindre le sol dans un dernier pas de danse élégant. Ensemble, ils formaient un spectacle magnifique qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il tombait de la neige en banlieue de New York! Les minutes passaient agréablement lorsque Sarah discerna un mouvement entre les arbres au bout du terrain de sa maison. Comme une ombre dans la nuit. Intriguée, elle s'avança un peu vers le boisé.

Il fallu quelques secondes avant qu'apparaisse une silhouette de forme humaine. Les contours de son visage se formèrent sous l'éclat de la lune. Sarah ne connaissait que trop bien ses traits. Un visage pâle, encerclé par des mèches blondes de différentes longueurs, des yeux mis en valeur par un maquillage foncé; il s'agissait bel et bien du Roi des gobelins.

« Cette neige, c'est de toi n'est-ce pas? »

« Jareth… »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as tout de suite su que c'était moi.

A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, le cœur de Sarah s'était mis à battre la chamade. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. Elle n'avait compris que trop tard l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en sortant de sa maison, là où elle était protégée. Maintenant, Jareth avait beau jeu sur elle. Elle craignait le pire.

- Cette neige, c'était un piège? Pourquoi?

- Oh mais Sarah, tu es venue de ton plein gré.

Il fit un pas vers elle alors qu'elle reculait. Même une année plus tard, Sarah ne parvenait toujours pas à définir le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité.

- Pars! Va-t-en! Je n'ai fait aucun souhait!

- Tu as toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de Toby, même encore aujourd'hui…

Il avançait encore tandis que les membres de Sarah avaient de plus en plus de mal à lui obéir. Sa volonté lui échappait peu à peu. Que lui arrivait-il donc?

- Co… comment?

- Sarah, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir. Ce serait te mentir à toi-même.

Son dos venait de se cogner contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se tenait près de la maison. Jareth était à quelques pas à peine d'elle. Il n'y avait plus d'autres issues. Elle devait lui faire face. Mais comment? Elle était paralysée par la peur. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de parler de nouveau.

- Triomphant de dangers inouïs ainsi que…

Jareth venait de poser son index sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire.

- Ce soir, les mots n'ont plus d'importance. Regarde tout autour de toi Sarah Williams, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Une vie bercée par la magie de la fantaisie?

- Je…

Sarah avait l'impression d'être envahie par un doux parfum de pêches, parfum que devait dégager le Roi des gobelins lui-même.

« Si seulement, si seulement… »

Elle essayait de trouver ses mots. La distance qui la séparait de Jareth semblait s'être soudainement faite plus courte encore, de quelques centimètres à peine. Sa respiration était brève, si accélérée, comment pouvait-elle parvenir à prendre son souffle pour prononcer quelques vulgaires mots!

« Tu n'as nulle pouvoir sur moi. »

Jareth éclata de rire.

- Crois-tu? Pourtant tu trembles aux moindres de mes paroles.

Lentement, il leva la main pour venir effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts. Un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température, lui parcouru l'échine.

« Sarah, tu n'as toujours pas compris… »

Elle avait arqué les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sarah pencha la tête légèrement, murmurant plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention de Jareth.

- Mais ce que la jeune fille savait, c'est que le Roi des Gobelins était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Un doigt ganté se posa sous son menton, lui faisant relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Leur visage s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour venir poser leurs lèvres ensemble en un doux baiser, passionné. Sarah se sentit défaillir. Elle aurait tombée si Jareth ne la retenait pas.

- Dis-les Sarah Williams…

La jeune femme sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur son cou.

- Non…

Elle luttait. Mais sa volonté la quittait peu à peu…

- Dis les mots…

- Si seulement, si seulement…

Avec patience, Jareth déboutonna chacune des attaches du manteau de Sarah. Étonnement, la jeune femme ne ressentit point le froid, effet sans nul doute, de la magie qu'opérait Jareth sur elle.

« Tu as utilisé un de tes charmes sur moi, c'est ça? Aahhhh… »

Lentement, le Roi des gobelins fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

-Tu es si sensible, je t'ai à peine effleurée…

Sarah ne parvenait plus à dissimuler les sensations qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle était un pantin entre les mains de Jareth. Ces mains si chaudes, si habiles…

Le Roi des gobelins approcha de nouveau sa bouche vers son oreille gauche.

- Sarah, ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi qui me rends dans cet état?

- Aaaah….

Une main venait de glisser sous son chandail où un mamelon tendu l'attendait déjà.

- Crains-moi, aime-moi et je serai à jamais ton esclave…

- Je… je…

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Tendrement. C'est alors que vint le sentiment d'abandon, le vide total. Elle allait renoncer. Elle allait se soumettre à la volonté de Jareth, lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil…

_Sarah…. Sarah? _

_Sarah?_

_Réveille-toi… _

Lentement, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil, puis un second. Elle s'apperçut avec surprise qu'elle était allongée sur un tapis de neige, Karen, sa belle-mère, se tenant juste au-dessus de son visage.

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu faisais là?

Pendant un moment, Sarah essaya de trouver une explication rationnelle, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait pas souvenance de s'être assoupie dans la neige, encore moins de ce qui était arrivé auparavant. Il ne lui restait que de vagues impressions, trop nébuleuses pour avoir du sens.

- Je… je ne sais plus.

- Tu serais morte gelée si nous étions rentrés plus tard! Aller viens!

- Euh… oui, oui.

La jeune femme se redressa. Elle allait suivre sa belle-mère lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers le boisé. Il n'y avait rien là, pourtant, elle avait cru que… bizarre… Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du Roi des gobelins lorsqu'il regarda la jeune femme rentrer chez elle. Si seulement il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait pu la convaincre de venir avec lui en Underground. Il y était presque parvenu. Il regarda un instant la neige tomber du ciel; de magnifiques petits flocons blancs, semblable chacun à de petits éclats de cristal issus d'un cœur brisé…

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit Oneshot. J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire! ;)


End file.
